


Make it Work

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Nude Photos, Reunions, but happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kunimi remembers the days Kindaichi used to wait for him. They were different in many ways, but this one was special.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this premise now, even if it feels a little too short :(
> 
> I enjoyed writing this a whole lot, though. All of the places I have pictured in my head for this are from my trip here in Japan.

Exhausted, and maybe a little bit sweaty, the way his bangs stuck to his forehead, Kunimi scanned his eyes over the crowd searching for him. It wasn't hard to spot Kindaichi, considering he was easily one of the tallest there - and because of his ridiculous hairstyle he apparently still hadn't grown out of - stood against a post with his gaze glued his phone.

Typical. Very much different to the boy he was a few years ago, where he'd be bouncing on the balls of his feet, neck craned to spot him in the sea of brown and black locks despite being plenty tall not to, then to wave frantically when he eventually did. More reserved, probably for the better - at least, that's what Kunimi told himself, that Kindaichi at the very least was embarrassing to be around, and not that he found it endearing, dare he say it, _ cute _ \- nowadays, Kindaichi kept himself largely composed.

Denying the disappointed pout to his lips, Kunimi took his chance to surprise him instead, probably cruelly… definitely cruelly. Weaving through the incoming crowds - a tactic Kunimi did all too well - he cut through to where Kindaichi was standing. Closer, he could see a dumb smile on his face, one of those that he always struggled to hide even while out in public. There was usually only one thing that prompted that smile.

And Kunimi was never going to let him forget it. Despite Kindaichi's lax posture, shoulders back rather than tensed up in front of him, one foot against the wall while his other tapped rapidly against the floor. Kunimi couldn't decide whether it was nerves or excitement, so he took it to mean both.

Kunimi took soft footsteps behind him, to peer curiously over his shoulder and peek at his phone. Sure enough, his thumb hovered over the screen showing a picture of them back in high school, in their Aoba Johsai uniform on the day of their graduation.

It had been an arduous day, Kunimi remembered, heavy shoulders falling at the reminder of his days of travelling to get back to Miyagi. To Kindaichi. The picture itself was probably, maybe, a little bit, special, in that it was the only picture Kunimi had ever smiled in. With Kindaichi's arm hooked around his neck, pulling him roughly towards him in an effort for him to agree for once, to _ finally _ take a "selfie" together. Even as Kindaichi whined and whined, Kunimi kept his arms crossed and face sour, and yet for some reason, Kunimi can't remember why - maybe it was something Kindaichi said - even while he kept his gaze defiantly away from the camera, his lips had twitched _ just so _ and the result was, well… The whole situation made Kunimi grimace, even now, but how could he mind when he got to see _ that _ look on Kindaichi's face?

Ah, but he wasn't just letting him get a free pass. That's why he inhaled, chest uncharacteristically tight. "I hope you're not looking at something dirty." He said, rather loudly next to Kindaichi's ear and watched with some sort of sadistic glee as Kindaichi flinched, jumping right out of his metaphorical skin and letting the phone slip straight out of his grasp.

In true Kindaichi fashion, he flailed his arms out to try and catch it, yet it evaded his fingers and clattered straight to the floor.

Well, no-one could say years of recieving practise helped him with any sort of co-ordination. Even so, phone ignored, Kindaichi spun around to catch Kunimi's tired eyes with his wide with surprise and with no hesitation, grabbed his shoulders and yanked him into a bear hug worthy of him. No amount of hard muscle could take away the experience of one of Kindaichi's hugs, soft and warm and _ home _.

"Akira!"

Even his voice was the same - of course it was, a person didn't change _ that _ much - and yet Kunimi couldn't quite believe it. For so long he had only been able to hear him over the phone or occasionally in a video call, and, wow… 

"Shit." Kunimi cursed softly, curling his arms around Kindaichi and gripping the back of his shirt. It was embarrassing enough that he couldn't quite bring himself to pull away from the hug, to push Kindaichi away because they were in the middle of the fucking train station and-

"You haven't seen me in _ months _ and _ that's _ the first thing you say to me?" Kindaichi joked, though he didn't pull back to say it to his face and Kunimi was ever thankful. Kindaichi's chest vibrated as he chuckled softly, Kunimi pressed his face further into it as if he couldn't stand being any further away and yet refusing to acknowledge the tears soaking into the shirt in front of him.

"Shut up."

Yet again, Kindaichi chuckled, sending Kunimi's stomach into a flurry of butterflies, his own chest thumping with his stuttering heartbeat. "Welcome home."

As Kunimi managed to kick himself into deciding that there was an appropriate and inappropriate time to be all sappy in public, especially back in his hometown, he pulled away, unfurling his fingers reluctantly from Kindaichi's back and rocking back to land back on his heels. Kindaichi pulled back, straightening out and taking a proper look at him, strong hands holding his upper arms at arm's length from him to do so. Kunimi ducked his head away to hide his mess of a face, yet there was no way Kindaichi hadn't noticed it anyway.

"You look like shit."

Kunimi tried to glare, he _ tried _ , but Kindaichi was _ beaming _ at him, with tears in his own eyes. Blaming it on exhaustion, Kunimi simply let his lids droop lazily. "So would you."

"Ah, but I don't look sour like you do." Kindaichi countered, and shut Kunimi up before he could retort. That was, because Kindaichi took his cheeks in his hands to wipe his tears away with his thumbs.

While the usual Kunimi would bat him away, this Kunimi, exhausted and drained and _ done _, just… let him, watching Kindaichi's features, his cheeks holding a deep blush. Damn, he was going to make him cry again. Since when were Kindaichi's hands so… soft?

"Am I embarrassing you yet?" He asked, and Kunimi suddenly no longer missed the old Kindaichi.

"I'll show _ you _ embarrassment, Yuutarou." Kunimi threatened, but futilely, as Kindaichi took the first initiative and kissed him first.

He knew him too well.

Kunimi most definitely was embarrassed, utterly and thoroughly, but considering the stress of his journey, he couldn't care for his burning cheeks and let himself be carried away on what adrenaline he had left sparked by seeing the love of his life after months away. Everything else melted into the background while hands threaded into his greasy hair and a greedy mouth took what was finally his again. Yet even as his head dizzied and he struggled to take a breath, when Kindaichi pulled back, Kunimi chased him.

"Easy tiger," Kindaichi said with a smirk, tantalisingly red, slick lips begging once again for his attention. Kunimi didn't give in, scowling a little at the expression. He hadn't meant to be made out to be desperate, Kindaichi just happened to do it unwittingly; infuriatingly easily, too. "I missed you!"

Once again, Kindaichi wrapped his arms around Kunimi. Kunimi rolled his eyes in fake exasperation, yet ended up smiling despite that, head hooking over his shoulder as he hugged back. "I missed you too, Yuutarou."

Crowds around them be damned, Kunimi ignored them all, filtering the world out so it was just the two of them, alone and _ together _.

"Ah! Let me get your bags!"

So Kindaichi finally caught on. His eyes must've fallen on the bag over his shoulder - which, by the way, he had already crushed - and on the small suitcase stood just behind him. Kunimi couldn't even think to protest as he slid his bag off his shoulder and shoved it into his outstretched arms. "Great!"

Ever the gentleman, Kindaichi simply grinned and slung it over his own shoulder - _ that thing is heavy, damnit, at least _ ** _look_ ** _ like you're struggling! _ \- rounded him to take his suitcase in hand and wheel it around in front of him. "You are going to love it!"

Kunimi's stomach curled, and he choked rather than asked, "Love what?"

"Just… follow me and don't question anything."

Ominous… coming from Kindaichi, whose entire character exists _ not _ to be ominous. "Yuutarou." Kunimi said with weight. Cracks showed through Kindaichi's confidence, but behind those cracks was defiance. That promptly knocked the wind from him, put him straight back in his place… completely bewildered by the change in him, the growth.

Kindaichi had grown well without him… How should he feel about that?

Taking advantage of Kunimi's shock, Kindaichi trailed his hand down Kunimi's arm to take his hand, pulling him quickly along toward the station exit. Kunimi quickly snapped out of it to yank his hand back.

"Idiot, you dropped your phone!"

Thankfully intact, Kunimi picked the phone up and re-took Kindaichi's hand - willingly this time - yet kept the phone out of reach. "If you're asking me not to question anything well, you're going to _ bet _ I'm going to question _ everything _."

-

Kunimi's joy was so overflowing he couldn't seem to stem it, rifling through Kindaichi's photo albums on his phone and finding about a half dozen nudes buried deep in the depths of his history - an experimental stage, Kunimi could see that but _ wow _, was Kindaichi really that good-looking back then too? - as well as an entire album dedicated solely to Kunimi himself.

It was an honour, and Kunimi thought kindly to add to it, taking a stealthy picture of himself with the most deadpan expression he could muster (it didn't take much effort) and sticking his tongue out. Considering the rest in that album were rather flattering images of him, it stuck out, well, like his tongue.

Too busy engrossed in Kindaichi's phone, auto-follow turned on to let himself be dragged around by Kindaichi, walking a little further than Kunimi remembered he lived. So when Kindaichi stopped, he walked into him, about to complain before he was quickly span around in the opposite direction. "Don't look! Like, cover your eyes or something…" Kindaichi pleaded frantically, but Kunimi was tired and just wanted to sleep and… 

The street wasn't one Kunimi recognised. They were on a small-town road a little ways from the railway bridge, Kunimi could hear the trains screeching against tracks somewhere far off. There were nothing but cute apartment blocks three to four stories tall. "Yuu… tarou… where are we?"

Kindaichi slid the extended handle of the Kunimi's suitcase to the bottom and picked it up by the other, chewing his lip nervously. "Home."

"What do you mean-"

_ Oh. _

No, it was too much to take in all at once. "You…"

Sobbing in the middle of the street wasn't something Kunimi wanted to end up doing but with a throbbing headache that's all he could do. Emotions flooded through him like a tidal wave and he just… let it out. The dull thud of his bag hitting the floor didn't even break him out of it - _ there are fragile things in there, Yuutarou _ \- as he tried to wipe his eyes with his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kindaichi said softly, gripping Kunimi's wrists to pry them away and look at him. "Oh shit, I- Akira, don't cry, oh no, I didn't mean- If you don't want to-"

"Shut up!"

Kindaichi stopped, from experience still keeping his attention on him, thumbs rubbing his wrists in acknowledgement. He needed just a moment, to collect his thoughts, and he used the dark blue in Kindaichi's eyes to do so.

"I…" Kunimi glanced up at the block they were stood outside, at the suddenly very obvious red band across a "for rent" sign on the side of the second floor. "I can't- don't have any-"

"It's _ ours _ , Akira. _ You _ don't need any…" Kindaichi assured, gently releasing his wrists.

"How…?"

Kindaichi stood up, seemingly content with his recovery, watching the last tears dripping from Kunimi's lashes as he blinked. "I… had some help but it's… it's ours for at least, say, four months, and If- if we can't keep up, if _ I _ can't, then… It's-! It's no done deal, we can just trial it and-"

For once in his life, could he just _ shut up! _?

Getting him back for earlier, Kunimi grabbed _ his _ cheeks to pull him for a kiss, one a little salty and wet but one that had Kindaichi melting into him. No time to get comfortable snogging in the street - though it was quiet, only the hum of a nearby vending machine and the clacking of train tracks cutting into the silence between them - Kunimi pushed him back and gripped his shoulders.

"I'll make it work. So help me, _I'll_ _make it work_." Kunimi resolved, fire in his eyes. He was ready for this. Even for something sprung on him running on three hours sleep, he was undeniably ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> THANK JULES FOR THE ART  
I SOBBED  
PLEASE CHECK HER OUT ON [TUMBLR](https://yellowwclouds.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/yellowwclouds)


End file.
